The summer of 1899
by letspartyintheTARDIS
Summary: This as a complete story of Albus Dumbledore's 17th summer: his adventures with the brilliant Gellert Grindelwald, his family hardships, his time running out. Not a great summary, rated K for now, may become T as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1: Grindylows receive news

**Grindylows Receiving News**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling**

_Hi everybody, this is a multiple chapter fanfic about Albus' 17th summer. I really hope you like it. It will take a while before he meets Gellert, but hang in there. I feel that the first few chapter give context. Please take time to review and please feel free to be critical, in fact I encourage it, it helps with the writing. Also any grammar/spelling/coherence mistakes._

_Thank you. Enjoy!_

Albus Dumbledore lay back on the groaning bed in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He absentmindedly flicked his wand and the most curious of scents filled the room: rain, ink, smoke, pot roast, each one masking the last.

He thought back to a few weeks ago, shortly before the end his NEWTs, remembered sitting beneath a young beech tree near the edge of the Black Lake. He and his friend Elphias Doge had been trying to escape the common room and library where the feeling of stress and, as Albus liked to think of it, slightly manic panic pressed down on the like a heavy rain cloud.

Albus thought that the calm outdoors and the lack of over-worked students would be a prosperous environment for revising. Or, at least, that is how he put it to Elphias who, like the rest of the fifth and seventh years seemed reluctant to leave the protected indoors.

Elphias handed him a thick Charms textbook.

'Quiz me.' Elphias knew that his friend did not need to study but that did not mean that he got the morning off too. Albus reached over and started flipping through the book. His long fingers passed over the spesia charm and the calorid charm, a useful spell that made objects vibrate so subtly, yet so quickly, that, within seconds they became hot to the touch.

Albus did not really need the book to quiz Elphias, he knew it and much more, by heart, but he often found that people seemed to be more likable if they at least appeared to be working for their results,

'Define the protean charm.'

'This spell is used to make any number of objects perfectly imitate an object of the same nature,' Elphias promptly replied .

Albus smiled. Elphias grabbed a handful of leaves. He muttered under his breath for a few seconds, gently tapping one leaf.

Albus picked up the leaf and, with a small swish of his wand, turned it blue. The other leaves in the small pile morphed from green, to turquoise, to a light sky blue.

'Perfect!' Albus exclaimed. Elphias beamed at his friend. Albus continued to question him for the next few minutes, comfortably sitting cross-legged. Elphias was under the impression that he wasn't fully focusing entirely on his task, he kept looking to the other side of the lake where a few boys and girls lay talking. One girl in particular kept looking back.

'Looks like Elsa Morrison has her eye on you,' Elphias said, no longer as happy as he had been a few minutes ago.

Albus turned towards him. 'I suppose that she'll be disappointed when you go off traveling with me,' Albus chuckled 'There are other grindylows in the pond.'

'Yes well, you seem to be a very popular grindylow, in a very attractive pond,' replied Elphias.

Albus frowned slightly. 'How do you know she isn't looking at my hilarious grindylow friend?'

'Oh come on Albus,' said Elphias, losing all metaphoric pretence, ' All the girls are running after you, remember at Christmas when Marjorie cornered you underneath that mistletoe.'

Albus picked up on his slightly jealous tone. 'And she didn't even want to hear about how the tradition actually originates from Norse mythology. But I'm sure where we're going there will be plenty of girls for the girls for the both of us.'

Elphias brightened at the idea of their trip. As soon as school ended they would be starting out on a world tour beginning in Greece. Albus wanted to visit the hill where the Ancient Greek sought advice from 'The Oracle'. It was rumoured that 'The Oracle' has in fact been a witch and a seer. Albus exclaimed this to be 'An extraordinary collaboration between the magical and muggle worlds!'

Albus handed Elphias the textbook.

'You'll do fine on the exam.'

Elphias Doge, a small pockmarked man walked into the room, pulling Albus out of the past,

'Have you been cooking in here?' He asked curiously, as he frowned, sniffing the air.

'No, no, just fooling around,' said Albus as he flicked his wand and the smell of pot roast left, leaving behind the smell of mice and dust-mites.

'Did they take your cat?' Elphias had been at the animalerie, trying to find a place that might temporarily adopt his small black cat.

'Oh, yes, when I told the owner she was quarter kneazle he seemed quite happy to oblige, he said something about experimental interbreeding.'

'Great, would you like to accompany me for a pre-dinner drink?' Asked Albus.

'That would be lovely.' Elphias nodded.

'Why don't you meet me down there, you know how long it can take to get a table, I just have to find a galleon. Elphias agreed and set off down the creaky stairs. Albus searched his magically enforced back pack. He found his money pouch just as he heard a rapping on the window. He saw Tempest, his family's tawny owl on the window pane. Albus walked over and in flew Tempest, landing on the bed. He flapped his wings and hooted gently as Albus untied the letter from his leg.

_Albus_- (the letter said)

_Ariana had one of her episodes, I was down the street. She couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault._

_Mother died. I should have been there. This is my fault._

_Come home._

_Aberforth_

Albus read and re-read the letter. He did not cry. He could not believe it: his mother, Kendra Dumbledore was gone and was not coming back. It was his fault for not watching Ariana closer. It was the muggles who attacked his sister so many years ago's fault. It was his father for getting himself stuck in Azkaban's fault. Aberforth probably blamed him for not being there.

Albus could hardly think, hardly breathe. His mother had not been amazing, she hid from her fears, she forced him to feel guilty for not helping more with his half-crazed sister. But she was his mother, his only parent and as pathetic as he had often thought her, she fed him and clothed him and got him on the train towards relief and pleasure every year.

He was now and orphan, an orphan with a family to support. He was the oldest, the one responsible for his crazy siblings. _ Come home_- these had been Aberforth's last words. He, Albus Dumbledore would not be traveling the world, exploring the mysteries of Greek oracles and Egyptians pharaohs, learning different cultures, he would be holed up, tending the hearth. Albus started to cry.

He was so angry, so sad, so disappointed, so shameful. Tears streamed down his face into his long hair.

'Albus? Are you in there? I've got us a table-Albus?' Elphias burst into the room. He saw Albus' tear streaked face and looked at the letter shaking in his hands.

'Oh god, are you okay?' he asked as he advanced towards his friend.

Albus looked bleakly up.

'My mother is dead.'


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters; all credit goes to good old J.K. ROWLING**

_Hello again, please continue to read and review! Thanks!_

The house was cold as Albus walked in, having just apparated in the front yard. Dinner had obviously been neglected, or possibly forgotten. Mrs. Dumbledore, Albus' mother, would be making a meal, grumbling about her hard day with Ariana, yelling at Aberforth to get more lettuce from the garden, or, on a good day, humming along to Cylla Karibdous on the wizard program on the radio. That day the house was cold, uninviting and grey. Even the plants in the yard seemed wilted and bleached of colour.

Albus cleared his throat, even though it was his home he felt unwelcome an awkward. He wasn't sure what to do. Unsolved problems bugged Albus no matter what, but this problem was particularly pressing. Before he could solve it, a young girl cam tearing down the stairs that lead to the second level and, almost tripping on the last step, launched herself into her brother's arms. Albus hugged back his sister Ariana dutifully. In truth, he found her problematic to say the least and usually let Aberforth play the caring older brother.

'Albus,' he voice, like the rest of her was small and quiet.

'Ariana, how are you?' What a stupid question, she just killed her mother.

'Mother…' she started to shake, her big blue eyes blinking up at Albus. The latter shushed her, rubbing her back distractedly. He did not want to have to deal with one of her fits at the moment.

'Everything will be okay. I'm going to take care of you now,' he reassured her.

'Oh you will, will you? Too bad you don't have much practice.' Aberforth walked into the room. His dark hair was the same colour as his brother's, but his expression much darker. Albus had been expecting Aberforth to be upset at him, but he was not quite prepared for such a direct attack.

'Aberforth, I know this must be a difficult time for you, it's a difficult time for all of us-' Aberforth cut Albus off, opting an even deeper frown.

'It's only, as you say, 'A difficult time' for you because you won't be travelling the world with one of your precious sidekicks.

Albus tried not to hear the truth behind his words. He pushed Ariana gently to the side and calmly retorted, 'I know how you feel, but we have to work through this together.'

'Together? Together! Yes, you were very 'together' when she,' he gestured to Ariana, 'was blasting crazy, blasting things apart just by looking at them, you don't know what it's like!' Aberforth had started to shout.

Albus raised his arms and said in an exasperated tone, 'You are correct, I don't know, I apologize for not being here, I'm sorry.'

'Sorry?' asked Aberforth, sneering 'Sorry!'

Albus, thinking that Aberforth didn't think that an apology was enough, started to ask what else he could do, but Aberforth would not let him speak. Aberforth took a step back and looked at Albus with an expression of disgust.

'Don't say sorry, everything is better when you're gone, stay away!' Aberforth screamed, his face turning red.

'But…why did you ask me to come home?' Albus asked perplexed.

'What? But I didn't…' surprised, Aberforth forgot to yell.

'I did,' Ariana who had been silently standing on the side spoke up. Both boys turned to look at her, confused.

'Aberforth told me it was polite to say goodbye. I was worried you wouldn't come home. Aberforth went to open the door for someone, he left his inkpot open, I added it in just in case. Ab didn't re-read it, he just sent it off. I'm sorry,' she finished miserably, 'I thought you would be happy,' she looked pitifully at Aberforth.

Albus turned to Aberforth, 'Ab-' he started.

'No, no, it's okay,' he shook his head and relaxed his shoulders, 'you thought that I needed you. For once in my life I wasn't going to be walking in your shadow. Your shadow was going to be off in Egypt or something. Well, I guess you feel that you have to stay for the funeral, but you can be gone within a week.'

Albus shifted uncomfortably on his feet, 'No, Ab, I can't, you're underage. It is my responsibility to take care of you,' he replied gently, wishing this were not the case.

'No, I can take care of her, she listens to me,' Aberforth said, hi angry tone coming back into his voice.

'I'm sorry Aberforth, you're too young. You didn't even make dinner,' Albus retorted. Aberforth looked furious, his hands clenched at his sides and he stiffened. Albus thought he might punch him, an unreasonable, irrational response. Albus slowly moved his hand towards his pocket where he kept his wand. He had no intention of cursing his brother, but he thought he might cast a protego charm to save both his face, and Aberforth's knuckles from unnecessary pain.

Just as Aberforth started to move towards him, he halted, stuttered, and started to sob. Tears cascading down his face, he sank to his knees. Ariana, looking frightened began to cry too. A bit unsure of what to do, once more, Albus knelt down and pulled Aberforth so he was in a sort of semi hug, slumped, crying, against him, while patting Ariana on the back. Guiltily, Albus sighed. An entire summer taking care this sort of situation.

After a few minutes, Aberforth said quietly, 'Ms. Bagshot said she would bring over a casserole.'

Albus lay on his bed, much as he had done not three hours previously at the Leaky Cauldron. This time, he did not entertain himself with wand tricks, but stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The room was small and clean. The walls were painted a pretty light blue colour and the curtains that hung over the window, white. On one side of the window was a desk. One drawer was popped open, revealing a neat stack of letters. On the wall were a few shelves, oddly thin and seeming to stay in a perfectly positioned perpendicular position without ant visible support. Thick books with leather bindings lined these shelves. Titles such as 'Transfiguration: An Evolution' and 'Pickling for the Potioneer' appeared in gold or black indented letters along the spines of the books.

Many certificates and prizes decorated the opposite wall. Altogether, the room looked like that of an organized professor or scholar more than that of a seventeen year old boy.

Albus turned around and observed his certificates. He looked at the one that declared him the 'British Youth Representative for the Wizengamot', a position of little value now that Albus would be stuck in a tiny hamlet, mothering his siblings. Everybody would forget about his papers in 'Transfiguration Today'. No longer would he be able to learn and spread his knowledge around the globe, helping people. He knew he had a duty to his family, but did he not also have a duty to society, to the wizarding world? He was so bright, so capable, was it not his responsibility to spread his gifts? But how could he, stuck here, he had no one to talk to. Of course, he had friends at school, but none of them even came close to matching his level of intelligence. The most interesting conversations he had had in a long time were with the professors evaluating his NEWTs.

Albus stood. He might as well try to do something about it. He stood and went to his desk, uncorked his inkpot and pulled out an eagle feather quill. He began to write a letter.

Dear Elphias,

Thank you for dealing with everything alone. Aberforth is in shock and

I'm not sure if Ariana quite understands what is happening. The funeral is to be held two days from now, you are of course welcome before hand. I am sorry I will not be able to accompany you on the trip.

We will talk more when you arrive,

Albus

P.S. I believe I forgot my hat underneath my pillow. If you would be so kind as to bring it with the rest of my luggage.

Albus tapped the letter with his wand and it folded itself into the shape of a bird. He pulled another piece of parchment towards him, re-dipped his quill in ink and started, once more to write.

Mr. Flamel,

My name is Albus Dumbledore. We once met in an alchemy convention; you were presenting the uses of different magical in potion making. I was accompanying professor Craven. You spoke of hippogriff and unicorn blood. I was simply pondering the effectiveness of dragon blood. Would the fact that they are the most ancient source of magic, or so we presume, have an effect on the potion? I would be most delighted to discuss this further, if you should so desire,

Hoping to hear back from you,

Cordially,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus sat back and read this last letter. He siphoned off the ink that had splattered the margins with his wand, blew on it gently and folded it into a square. He crossed the room and descended the stairs on his tiptoes, so not to wake his sister, sleeping in a room down the hall.

Albus found Tempest sitting on his cage in the living room: he must have flown home after Albus had apparated from the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Elphias to deal with the rent and baggage.

He brought the owl, along with its cage up to his room: he needed Tempest more than Aberforth. He tied his letter for Elphias on one leg and opened the window. He watched Tempest beat his wings; stirring the warm summer air, fly towards the rising moon.

Albus wished he had two owls, he was dying for an interesting conversation, or in this case letter, but Elphias needed his letter first so he set to work. Firstly, he charmed the letter so it looked a tiny boat with sails that fluttered even though there was no breeze. He then set to casting a series of spells meant to protect it from weather, to assure that it arrived at its wanted destination. He finished with 'Repellum Muggletum,' a spell that would keep muggles from becoming too curious. Then he set the boat free, watching drift, following Tempest's path, disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: The Funeral

Chapter 3: The Funeral

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the (ought to be) ruler of this planet. I do not own any and can only hope that one day my fictional people will amount to a fraction of the awesomeness of hers.**

_Hello again, to anyone who is reading this. This is the last chapter without Gellert Grindelwald, so hang in there. Also, merry Christmas (if you are Christian or an atheist who participates in this historically religious, but in the eyes of the public today, cultural, holiday) and happy December 25th to everyone else. Please read and review, critical opinions and honesty welcomed with open arms (well, eyes really). Also, any spelling/grammar/coherence etc. errors that you would like to notify or correct. Have a nice read! Sorry, this chapter is a bit short; the next one makes up for it._

The funeral was a quiet affair. It was held in the small church of Godric's Hallow. Vases of white, grey and black lilies and roses were scattered throughout the room, looking much too alive, even with their subdued colours, to have a place there. The room smelled like perfume and loneliness, if loneliness had a smell.

Ms. Bagshot, a kindly neighbour had seemed to think that it was her responsibility to help the poor Dumbledore children. By help, she apparently meant overtake and 'completely organize'. Though Albus smiled sadly at her and thanked her profoundly for all of her work, he could not help but wish that she would stop being so nosy and let him do more work. Albus was a practised multi-tasker and an amazing single-tasker; he did not bode well as a nothing-tasker, not only had his mother hated roses, but also was he bored to the point of anger and it would have been a perfect excuse to escape the sullen house.

The minister, a heavyset, balding man and an acquaintance of Ms. Bagshot, arrived at quarter to two, fifteen minutes before the ceremony was supposed to commence. Albus showed him around (around, being the small room with not much to show) and tried to make his presentation vaguely interesting, talking about the founding of the hamlet and the construction of the church. The man remained mostly expressionless until he was presented the casket, in which lay the late Kendra Dumbledore. He frowned and muttered something along the lines of 'damn death, tearing families apart…'

Attendees stared filing in a few minutes later. They were greeted by Aberforth and Elphias Doge, who had arrived earlier that morning. It had been decided that though Ariana had wanted to come, it was too risky. They realised that the only way to keep her home was to force her, so, even though Aberforth was against it, they prepared a sleeping draught with Albus' old potions kit and slipped it into her oatmeal. People rarely asked of her whereabouts, in fact many were oblivious of her existence. Ms. Bagshot, however, queried and Aberforth promptly that she was feeling ill and that he worried that the funeral might be too distressing.

It could not be said that the funeral was well attended; yet more people arrived than expected. The Dumbledores had always kept to themselves and much more so after Ariana's accident, also Albus had not sent news to many people. He suspected that Ms. Bagshot was responsible for most of them. Though how she had managed to find his old neighbours from Mould-on-the-Wold was a mystery.

Most of the newcomers arrived in clean black or midnight blue robes and some wore tall wizard hats, often sprinkled with oddly luminescent stars. Elphias, however, wore robes of deep purple and Albus, robes of chestnut brown. He could not wear his plain school robes, but he thought it a waste of their precious money to buy new clothes that he would hardly wear, so brown it was. Aberforth had forgone robes entirely, choosing, like usual, to wear muggle clothes, so he wore a simple black chemise.

After giving their condolences to Aberforth, they would proceed to sit awkwardly and quietly in the middle pews. Having finished conversing with the minister, Albus joined his brother and his friend.

'Who's that?' asked Aberforth, pointing at a grey-haired woman in deep crimson robes, 'Do we know her?'

'Oh, that's Gertrude Pugle, editor of Transfiguration Today', replied Albus, smiling at her 'I think she also does work with the experimental spell casting sub-department at the Ministry, I wonder how she found out'. Aberforth started to make a rude remark about how Albus might know so much about her, but Elphias nudged him to be quiet as she approached them.

The woman walked up to the three boys.

'My most sincere apologies, this is a terrible, terrible thing.' Albus introduced Aberforth as 'my little brother' and Elphias as a close friend. He found that talking normally made the situation easier to deal with and everyone a bit calmer. Ms. Pugle shook their hands and turned to Albus.

'I heard you were travelling the world this year, I have a bit of a job offer for you, but if this is a bad time to discuss…' Albus smiled and shook his head.

'You seem well informed,' Aberforth smirked. 'I am afraid that those plans have been postponed, my brother is underage and I can't afford to leave right now, could I ask what this offer involved?'

'Ah, pity, I see, well I was hoping you might be able to write a few papers for the magazine, you know, the difference of transfiguration in different countries. Your last paper was very well received and I think that our readers would enjoy, if not benefit, more of your insight. You've got a bright head on your shoulders', Albus looked sad, then his expression turned hopeful. He had completely forgotten about his companions who stood silently to the side, concentrating entirely on Ms. Pugle. Albus crossed his fingers behind his back.

'Well, Ms. Pugle, I'm sorry I won't be able to do that particular line of work, but I hear that you are also involved in the experimental spell section at the Ministry, perhaps I could send in a few letters on the theories of experimental transfiguration on living being. I was thinking that we could manipulate the living part of vegetative life, as a safe way of working with the living cells of animal life, we could then compare with…sorry I let myself get carried away', Albus continued more calmly, for he had been talking slightly feverishly 'As you can probably see', Albus chuckled 'I have no lack of theories'. Ms. Pugle smiled at his hopeful face.

'Albus, I'm sure that your ideas would be most interesting, but I believe we have enough information on experimental transfiguration'. Just then, the minister cleared his throat.

'In case I don't see you after, good luck, Albus', she shook his hand. 'Elphias, you said?' she also shook his hand 'Abernackle', she squeeze Aberforth's shoulder'. Albus shot a furtive apologetic look at his brother. The three boys moved towards the front row, they sat on the pew and stared at the coffin before them.

Albus was of course upset about the death of his mother. When he got up in the morning he missed the sound of her frying eggs and setting the table. He had not seen her since last summer, as he had spent Christmas at school, avoiding home. After his father got locked up in Azkaban, his mother was distraught. She was lonely: she had two boys, a bad reputation and a half crazy daughter to take care of. The other side of the bed had remained cold and, it seemed to Albus, the loving, caring side of her heart grew cold along side it. She tried to remain strong, but the paradox was that she needed her husband's support to do so and she needed to stay strong because of the lack of his support. Albus did not think that was ever truly happy again, but she survived. After they moved, she started a small garden planting potatoes, garlic, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and peas. Sometimes, Albus would find her staring into space or idly rubbing her dirty garlic bulbs.

While the minister was talking, Albus realised that he was not just upset because that was what was expected or because he had to cancel his trip and stay home, but because he really missed her. He missed the old her, the pre-disaster her, the kind, happy, laughing mother she had been in Albus' childhood. He was so mad at what had happened to him, to her, to his family. He cried for her death, for the death of a beautiful, caring woman. She had died a long time ago and Albus shed tears of deep sadness, the king of sadness that hurts so much you cannot think of anything else but stopping it.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Gellert Grindelwald

Chapter 4: Meeting Gellert Grindelwald

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; thank J.K. Rowling for their unbelievable awesomeness**.

_Thank you for reading this far, I really hope you are enjoying it! Reviews appreciated, I WILL answer to questions and complaints (as well as any others). Also, open to recommendations! Enjoy! _

The next few days were lonely for Albus, that is to say lonelier than the last ones. Not only was he mentally alone, but the only people he saw were his resentful brother and his crazy sister. In later years, a muggle poem would be written that expresses what most humans, but particularly Albus felt. In a field/I am the absence/of field. Albus felt like person, but with a lack of field. He felt like the absence of absence, he was nothing in his world of nothing. He saw no means of escape.

Aberforth had always been an oddball and had not had many friends. He usually stuck to himself and in the summer he tended to his sister. Albus had no problem with introverts. Often they were more interesting than the people who lay all their cards on the table. They all had some reason not to talk; only sometimes was it because they had nothing to say. Albus wondered how Aberforth could do so little in his life and yet appear so satisfied with it. When Albus arrived at Hogwarts in his first year he had also been unpopular. News had spread and the Dumbledores bad reputation preceded them. Everyone knew that Albus was the child of a muggle-attacker. People would come up to the little eleven year old and ask him if he thought that he was superior race or what his next plan for muggle extermination was. Albus would always answer calmly that he was not his father and try to hide his feelings. He could not blame them.

Luckily he did have one friend, Elphias Doge, who was, one could say, the ugly hinkypunk of the group. In a few short months however, Albus demonstrated extraordinary talent that one could hardly expect from a seventh year. Not only did he have incredible power, but he was modest and helpful. He quickly forgave his fellow students and was soon responding for their pleas of help with grace. By the end of the year, Albus was one of the most popular kids, along with some amazing chasers and the beautiful girls.

He was not used to being friendless and bored. Elphias had left earlier that morning, promising letters to Albus and convincing him that if he needed help, he could always contact him.

'You have a smart owl and it seems even smarter charms work', Elphias had heard about Abus' letter to Nicholas Flamel. Secretly, Albus was wondering what he might need help with, hanging up the laundry? But he thanked Elphias and watched jealously as he walked down the road and disaperated. In a few hours time he would be walking down the streets where Pythagoras discovered the formula to calculate the hypotenuse, whereas Albus would be at home, tending the flower beds.

Actually, Albus did not have to water the flower beds: it rained and was miserable outside for the next week. Aberforth would walk out to the shed where, Albus only realised a few days later, he had harbouring his goat. When the weather was nice, he would bring his goat, Elf to frolic in the woods that bordered Godric's Hallow. However, when it rained, Aberforth would bring her some weeds and grain. This little excursion would leave him drenched, yet he continually declined Albus' offer of an impervious charm: Albus knew that Aberforth was still mad at him.

Albus wondered how much longer this could last, the ditches, usually dry were roaring with water and the plants were starting to drown in the garden. Albus spent most of these raining days moping in his room or else trudging in the rain, occasionally wearing charms to keep him dry. He wrote another letter to Nicholas Flamel, but did not send it; he did not want to seem persistently rude (or rudely persistent). He also pointlessly wrote some papers for Transfiguration Today, imagining that he had in fact gotten that job. He stacked them on the corner of his desk, hoping that on day they might have some use. He wrote a lively summary of his seven years at Hogwarts from the point of view of an unreliable narrator including fictional adventures and a love story that had not really happened. He invented a poem about a muggle learning of the existence of magic and, with the help of his wand, wrote it in loopy purple letters on his bedroom wall. He enchanted the furniture in his room so everything hovered about two inches from the ground. He memorized (accidentally) a book on dragon and read the daily prophet, the top story: 'Durmstrang: Dark or Daft'.

Aberforth seemed intent upon doing all of the housework to prove to Albus that he was capable, even though Albus argued that it would not convince him to leave. For a few days the neighbours brought over meals: potatoes and fish, a ham, some treacle tart. Every time, Albus would dash to open the door, hoping against hope that something interesting was about to happen He did not know what he wanted, but he was hoping it would arrive sooner rather than later. When it was but another kind mother he would inwardly sigh, disappointed, thank her and close the door. As soon as the company was gone, Aberforth would pluck the meal out of his hands and proceed to set the table.

Finally, after a week of gloom, the sky brightened and the sun came out. Everything was foggy and clean: the plants seemed greener and taller. Spider webs looked like jewellery, glittering with raindrops in the early morning light that danced through Godric's Hallow. Elf, Aberforth's pygmy goat, seemed happy to be back in the woods, devouring leaving and branches.

One day, about mid-July, Albus was in his room reading through old scrolls when a knock came on the door. Albus stood quickly: it had been a while since someone had come to call. He rushed down the stairs two at a time and opened the door. Ms. Bagshot stood on the doorstep wearing a long flowered skirt and a blouse beneath her robes, already Albus was a little disappointed. Slightly curious, for she held no food, he invited her in for tea. While the water was heating up in the kettle, Ms. Bagshot inquired as to how Albus was faring, taking care of two children.

'Quite easy really,' answered Albus 'Aberforth is intent on helping, and without a ban on magic, the housekeeping seems to just do itself! But how are you? Are you not lonely living all alone? Beg my pardon, I hope it's okay that I ask,' Albus smiled, thinking of all the times she had come and nosed in his life.'

'Well Albus, I've always been a solitary soul,' (_Really? _thought Albus) 'But actually, that brings me to the real reason of my visit. My nephew, Gellert, is coming to live with me for a few weeks, maybe until the end of the summer. He is a bright boy and just your age. I was wondering, if you think you can leave your sibling for an evening, if you would like to come over and meet him over dinner. I was thinking you might like a friend over the summer.' Albus agreed, though he was expecting some boring scholar, at least it would be someone to talk to.

'Around six then?' Ms. Bagshot left, having forgotten her tea.

At five to six, Albus left, wearing clean muggle clothes, he did not want Gellert, whoever he was, to get the impression that he was some sloppy incapable teenager. The evening was lovely. It was summer, the sun, though it would not set until much later, was getting lower in the sky and everything was softly warm. Ms. Bagshot lived a few houses down. You could see her front yard from Albus' if you peered through a bush. Her house was small an wooden, covered in climbing roses.

Albus walked up to the front door, listening to the sound of bees and the chirp of crickets. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. A few seconds later, he heard bustling movement inside at which he straitened and smiled. The door was opened by a boy, about Albus' height. He had curly light gold hair that fell almost to his shoulders, his shoulder were a bit broader than Albus' lean frame and he had slightly Germanic features. Albus had been expecting a skinny, nervous boy, not a tall, handsome young man. The boy, presumably Gellert, wore a soft smile and had bright, curious eyes. Albus thought he probably had a lover back home. _Not that it matters, _he thought hurriedly. A small frown appeared on the man's face, Albus must have been staring. The latter flashed him a quick grin and held out his hand.

'You must be Gellert, Albus Dumbledore, how do you do?' Gellert's smile widened. He shook Albus' hand. His fingers were long and ink splattered, as if he had been taking notes. His grip was firm.

'Gellert Grindelwald, very well thank you. Come in, Auntie Bathilda is just finishing dinner.' As he turned to let Albus in, Albus noticed that the back of his shirt was rumpled as if he had been sitting hunched in a chair. Albus could hear a knife slicing something in the kitchen. Just then, Ms. Bagshot walked towards them wearing a patterned apron over her robes.

'Albus! I'm so glad you made it,' she said, as if it was a very arduous journey strolling down the road 'Come in, why don't we wait for the soup to finish cooking in the parlour.' Ms. Bagshot flicked her wand, a particularly thin one, towards the kitchen. A plate with newly sliced bread and butter soared towards the dining room table.

The three made their way to the parlour, Gellert and Albus sat side by side on the couch and Ms. Bagshot sat in front of them on an armchair. Albus felt a little awkward, he had not had to start a conversation in a month. What did one say to handsome strangers? He took a deep breath, he was smart, charismatic Albus.

'So Gellert, what brings you to Godric's Hallow? Other than the lovely Ms. Bagshot of course.' Albus winked at Ms. Bagshot, at which she smiled a little reproachfully.

'Well,' replied Gellert 'I used to attend Durmstrang, but I got expelled.' Now it was Gellert's turn for a reproachful look. 'At Durmstrang we study for eight years, finishing when we're eighteen. I technically have one more year to go. However, I have already done my exams. The last year is more specialised training towards our future careers.' Albus was listening with rapt attention, it was not often that one heard about the ways of other wizarding schools. Their secrets were closely guarded. Gellert was a nice person to listen to, he had a quirky slightly mischievous face and he seemed to think everything was a little amusing.

At that moment, Ms. Bagshot rose, explaining that she needed to check on the meal.

'May I ask what you were considering for future employment?' Albus asked, curious.

'You'll laugh, it's not exactly a job, it's almost the reason I got kicked out,' answered Gellert.

'No, please, do tell,' said Albus, smiling.

'Well, I was interested in introducing magic to the muggle community. Please don't get me wrong, I have nothing against muggles or muggle-borns, I simply believe in the possible improvement of the global situation. I conducted some experiments using the dark arts. I was simply questioning some muggle-borns about their parentage, wondering how they had magic. My methods were considered too strange and forceful. I truly didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just wanted the truth to help others. I am not one of those people who think that muggle-borns cannot be witches and wizards, I have seen them perform absolutely extraordinary magic, I just want to know _how._' Albus frowned in concentration.

'And if you had the choice, if you were the hand of God, would everyone in this world be capable of performing magic?'

'I don't think so, power cannot be distributed to everyone, for then what is power? Power is good, power is control and with control things are put into effect,' answered Gellert.

'May I ask how you would plan to show the muggles of this power you hold?' asked Albus 'You can't exactly walk into the street and yell 'THERE'S AN ENTIRE MAGICAL WORLD YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT!' and then take out your wand and make a house disappear.' Gellert laughed 'Can you perform a vanishing spell strong enough to make an entire house disappear?'

'I don't know, probably,' Albus shrugged 'I've never tried, I rather like my house,' Albus realised as he said 'my house', that it really was his, with his parents gone and he of age, it belonged entirely to him. Gellert smiled.

'Yes, I rather do enjoy sleeping under a roof.'

'Boys, dinner!' Ms. Bagshot called out. They stood and made their way into the kitchen. They sat beside each other at the small oak table. Ms. Bagshot dished out soup, ladling some for Albus first. Albus took a piece of bread from the center of the table, buttered it and drenched it in soup before starting to eat. The soup was the same she had given the Dumbledores after the funeral: onion, slightly burnt tasting and a little too salty. Ms. Bagshot had many qualities, however, as the Dumbledores had recently discovered, cooking was not one of them. Albus wanted to be invited over again. Gellert was much more interesting than he expected.

'This is delicious, Ms. Bagshot, do I taste-' Gellert whispered very quietly into his ear 'Burnt onion?' Albus' lips twitched, but he finished 'Oregano?'

'Yes actually, don't you have good taste buds. I always thought it spiced it up quite a bit,' replied Ms. Bagshot.

'Well actually I taste it quite often, I find it quite useful in the derhuming potion as it diminishes the hiccups and-' Albus was interrupted by Gellert, 'Insomnia'. Albus frowned at his cheery face.

'How did you know that? I thought I came up with it, has it already been documented?'

'Not that I know of, I think that's how I got a B in my Potions final,' answered Gellert.

'B?' asked Albus, confused.

'Brilliant,' affirmed Gellert, flipping back his hair in mock arrogance.

'Is Potions your best subject?' demanded Albus, surprised at Gellert's intelligence. A top mark in Potions, at least at Hogwarts, was hard to acquire.

Gellert stirred his soup around in his boll and took another sip. Albus, began to eat once more, having been to this point much more interested in their conversation. Ms. Bagshot watched, apparently bemused at how well they were getting along. She remained silent, letting Gellert answer the question.

'No, I think that would probably be, oh how would it translate…The Forces?' at Albus' questioning look he explained.

'It's a class in which we learn about dark magic: how to use it, how to prevent it, who has used it forcefully and why…that kind of stuff. Maybe Transfiguration though…EML, Exploration of the Muggle Life, was really interesting. I took that one in English.'

Albus decided that he liked this boy who thought he might work on wizard rights later on, recognized the importance of a class like Muggle Studies.

'So Gellert,' asked Albus, 'Any other major plans to change the wizarding future?' Gellert smiled and passed his hand through his hair, brushing his silky curls out of his face.

'Well, I vaguely hoped to have a united ministry, but I'm not sure if that's realistic. 'Also,' he began to whisper, make Auntie Bathilda a cookbook with very clear instructions 'Hire a cook'.'

Albus laughed and kicked him under the table.

'Oh come on,' said Albus 'It's not that bad!' Gellert raised his eyebrows 'Not for the first few meals. When I was younger I spent a summer here, I swear, my tongue has never been the same since.' Albus snorted and retorted, 'Well, can _you _cook?'

'Of course,' Gellert replied smoothly 'At least my wand can.' He chuckled.

Albus took out his wand beneath the table, he waved it towards Gellert's bowl. The next spoonful Gellert took, his eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to say something. Albus shook his head subtly at him, glancing at Ms. Bagshot.

Suddenly, a big brown owl flew in the open window. Ms. Bagshot, to this point blissfully oblivious to the boys' exchange, looked up and caught the deep red envelope that fell from its claws. On the front was printed the large Ministry emblem. She opened it with her wand and read it quickly.

'There, is an emergency at the Ministry. They've uncovered an ancient document in Rome, they seem to think that it might be very valuable, but they need my help identifying it.' She'd said all of this very quickly, obviously excited. Now she looked worried.

'Can I leave you boys alone? I'll be back soon.' Albus assured her that they would be perfectly fine and to go do her duty to her country. In truth, he was anticipating being alone with Gellert.' She left, disaperating on the front step.

'Really, what does she expect me to do? Get pregnant?' Albus forced himself to laugh even though he was slightly shocked. Kids at Hogwarts, or at least the ones Albus hung out with did not make jokes that were quite so harsh.

'Sorry, was that too vulgar?' asked Gellert, apologetically.

'No, of course not' said Albus, a little hurt even though it was the truth. Albus had stopped eating and was looking at Gellert.

'So Gellert, why a united government?' he asked.

'United we have power, we are only strong if we hold together with common hopes and dreams,' he replied easily, pushing back his chair.

'It is the truth you speak, said Albus as he smiled. 'It is also so much easier to have control when people aren't scattered around the globe,' Gellert continued.

'But is control the key?' Albus frowned 'It almost sounds as if you want to take away the people's free will…' Albus sat a little straighter in his chair.

'Of course not, simply have more control over the evolution of Wizarding Law. I am not _evil_ I just want it to be better for everyone,' Gellert stared his directly in the eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes, an ocean blue, rimmed with clear gray. Albus shook himself inwardly. _Concentrate. _

'Say it was your choice,' said Albus 'Would you be Minister?' Gellert pondered this for a moment.

'I don't know, I think I would have more fun out in the field, but then I would really have to trust the Minister,' he looked at Albus, who stared at his shoes. Still staring at the floor, Albus went on 'I don't think any one person should have such power. It is much to easy the either neglect or abuse it. I believe having, say two more people on the exact same level of political hierarchy would be most advantageous,' Albus finally looked up and noticed that Gellert was listening intently as he nodded along 'This is a good idea; distribute the power, perhaps it should be divided differently however, perhaps it would be better if we separated the role, the chief law maker would not, as it is now, also be the chief law executioner.'

Albus had lost almost everything he said after he had started talking in the third person plural 'we'. It appeared that Gellert, this intelligent young man, wanted Albus' participation in his thought, his ideas, maybe his actions. This summer, that had so far been about as interesting as a flobberworm, was about to become a dragon of summers. He re-focused, Gellert was looking at him expectantly.

'Sorry, I was thinking of something else, umm…what?' Gellert face suddenly lit up into a grin, it obviously did not take much to amused this boy. He repeated what he said. Albus thought for a moment and tucked his feet under his thigh, shifting so he could be more comfortable in the hard wooden chair.

'It sounds like an interesting idea, but I feel as if we,' he paused for a tiny second, savouring the sound of that word, 'are getting ahead of ourselves. We can't just walk into the Ministry and say that we intent to change the world, to change everything so that the International Statue of Secrecy would no longer exist; for if I am correct, this is our main long term aim. We must look into how it could be put into action, how other major changes have been effectuated in the past. I suggest a brainstorming session.'

Gellert chuckled and leapt up. He quickly cleared the now cold soup away with his wand. He then pointed it at the old record player, standing, a little dusty in the corner. After a few seconds it started to crackle and then a lively piece of instrumental music began to play.

Meanwhile, Albus made parchment and quills and on ink pot appear from thin air. He smiled as he watched Gellert react to his idea with such enthusiasm. The boy was looking at him for instructions.

'I suggest this is how we proceed, I name one major event then you follow with another,' said Albus, thinking that the competiveness would push them further. 'We can then return and make notes about the causes and consequences. Both standing now, Gellert took a step towards Albus. 'Perfect, we will probably both do better, trying to get more than the other,' said Gellert, intoning what Albus wasn't confident enough to say.

'Why don't you begin?' suggested Gellert. Albus thought for a moment. It would make more sense to do this logically, say in chronological order. He would bypass any that Gellert said, unless he had the same thought in which case Albus would work from present day backwards.

'Out already,' joked Gellert. On a sudden impulse, Albus winked at him and stood up atop his chair, looking down at Gellert.

'The founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, around 990 A.D.'

'The laws that made Muggle hunting legal for twenty-hours, 1592,' retorted Gellert as he stepped up on his chair beside Albus, cocking his heard and smiling.

'The series of laws that terminated with the International Statue of Secrecy, 1213-1217,' said Albus quickly, raising his eyebrows at Gellert and smiling. They continued on for a few minutes, having bewitched their wand to write down what they said. The boys talked faster and faster, their smiles getting bigger and bigger. Albus worked strategically, Gellert yelling out whatever he thought of next. The ink splattered the table, the record player started crackling. They stopped only when Gellert was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and Albus' braid had come undone and was getting into his mouth. They both fell into their seats, gasping for breath and still chuckling. Albus immediately started retying his thick hair.

'I feel like I won,' joked Gellert. Albus snorted 'I definitely owned that game.'

Gellert stood and made his way towards the kitchen 'be back in a sec.' Albus nodded, still smiling and conjured a bit of string to tie his braid. Gellert came back carrying a bottle of firewhiskey and said in a funny accent 'Vhere I'm from, ze alcohol iz much stronger, but zis vill have to do. Albus laughed, feeling reckless. Gellert pored some into two glasses that appeared on the table. They drank, the liquid burning Albus' throat and nose. Gellert changed the album, and Albus pored them some more, they tapped their glasses together and drank again.

'Albus, I hear hat you live with your siblings. It must be hard, I know that I would get bored.' Albus was starting to feel a little light, he had had two generous glasses of firewhiskey on a practically empty stomach.

'It's a bit…long. I'm lonely.' Albus had not meant to say that, he was too happy and tired to think. They each had another drink.

'Come spend your long summer here with me,' Gellert invited 'we can work together.'

'Together' the word rang in Albus' ears: a promise, a way to escape. Gellert seemed to have a golden halo around his head, he looked like an angel.

'Umm…' Albus could not think clearly, he had a strange urge to reach out and touch Gellert's face, to wind his hand in his hair, to-

'Albus, have you ever had more than a small toast? asked Gellert, trying not to laugh.

'No, oh God, am I drunk?' I have a brother and a sister to take care of. I'm not sure this is a good idea. You make me feel-' Albus had started talking faster and faster, his frown deepening, his breathing too quickly. Gellert cut him off.

'Albus, it's okay, it will pass really soon. Breathe.' He had put his hand on Albus, shoulder.

'Right, new stuff…You must think I'm pathetic, seventeen and still a drinking virgin,' said Albus quietly.

'Albus, it's okay. Want to hear a secret?' Gellert smiled 'you won the game, I'm out of ideas.'

'Well,' answered Albus 'we both forgot the most important of them all, the epitome of muggle wizard exchange. The 'Son of God', year zero. The wizard who thought he'd have a laugh, disturb some muggles, but completely change the course of history-' Gellert finished his sentence 'Jesus. I see we imitate the wizard of the millennium, sounds like a hard day's work.' Gellert chuckled.

'I feel as if we have to gain supporters before we can proceed,' said Albus as he leaned back in his chair, and so the conversation continued. Albus laughed a little loudly, but managed not to say anything really embarrassing, though he did drink from Gellert's glass instead of his own.

By the end of the evening, it seemed as if they had always known each other. They argued, but never got mad, they discussed. Albus admitted being tipsy was a nice feeling and by the time Ms. Bagshot walked in at eleven, they had their own inside jokes.

'Albus,' said Ms. Bagshot as she walked into the dining room 'I thought you would have left by now!'

'Just leaving,' replied Albus who has intention of doing so until he said it. He truly wished he was not leaving. He was talking, having fun or the first time in ages.

'Thank you for all the food and drink, Ms. Bagshot,' said Albus careful not to breathe too close to her.

'Drink?' she looked confused.

'We made tea,' explained Gellert. To Albus he said 'You'll come over tomorrow, won't you?'

'Bright and early,' affirmed Albus. He walked towards the door, glancing back to see Gellert watching him, he smiled and walked out.

_I hope you enjoyed it, I will post sooner next time. Also, I really did not mean to offend anyone's religion. Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
